Would you like to dance?
by Faceless Charmer
Summary: Fai throws a party in celebration of finding a feather, but the night is ruined when he and Kurogane fight. Will Kurogane be able to make to his side in time to save him when he ends up in danger? Long short story. KuroFai.


Another world, another feather found. Why must the feathers be so hard to get? Kurogane wondered. Why couldn't it be sitting in a tree, or even better, on the ground? Why did all these power crazed, blood thirsty bastards always get to them first? How come they had to trek through deserts, and forests, and oceans, and extreme cold? Kurogane stopped his internal rant with a sigh. Atleast it gave him something to do.

He looked around the room silently, taking in the bright lights and music. It had taken the help of the whole town to retrieve this feather, and Fai, Sakura, and Mokona had decided it would just be a peachy idea to throw a party in thanks. Syaoran had gone along with it, always ready to please his princess.

The room was filled with people, who were dancing around to a bouncy beat. Kurogane spotted his companions across the room. Sakura was dressed in a simple pink knee high dress with pink shoes and gloves that went up to her elbows. Kurogane couldn't help but why she liked pink so much. Syaoran was at his usual place at her side, and he, Fai and Kurogane were all wearing matching tux's. Fai was standing next to them, yapping on about God know's what, Mokona resting on his shoulders. But he seemed to feel Kurogane's eyes on him, because he turned his head and met his stare. Then he picked up his arm and waved to him, smiling brightly as he shouted, "Kuro-tan!"

Kurogane growled, sure Fai was aware of it even from his place on the other side of the large room. The kids looked up too, and mimiced the wave, but thank God they didn't mimic the name. The blond handed the white pork bun to Sakura and began to flitter his way across the room, weaving his way gracefully through the people as he headed for the frowning ninja.

When he reached him, he dramatically threw himself onto the taller man, wrapping his arms around him. Kurogane was unfazed, and he firmly stood his ground.

"Get off me." he ordered the blond harshly, who tightened his grip as a result. Damn mage needed to learn how to listen.

"Kuro-chan, you look so handsome." Fai cooed, and Kurogane was aghast as he found himself blushing at the compliment. What did he care what the mage thought? He wiped the blush away before Fai could see it, and said, "Idiot, your dressed in the same thing. Now get off."

This time, Fai let go, but only so he could turn in a circle.

"And how do I look?" he asked, and Kurogane looked him up and down. He couldn't deny that Fai was beautiful, tux or not, but he wasn't going to tell Fai that, so he just grumbled as a response. Fai correctly took it as a compliment and he grinned.

"Thank you, Kuro-rin." he said, stepping back up to the ninja. Kurogane took a step back, but Fai was quicker and he wrapped his arms around his neck, and suddenly placed his soft lips on Kurogane's cheek.

For a moment, Kurogane had the shocking image of holding the blond man tightly and turning this into a real kiss. But the image frightened him and he pushed Fai away forcefully. Fai stumbled and had to put his hand out to prevent himself from falling, but was able to straighten up quickly.

"What the hell!" Kurogane snarled, his red eyes blazing in anger as the fear made him react violently. Fai took a step back, surprised at the hostility in Kurogane's eyes and posture.

"You need to learn about personal space!" the taller man growled, aware taht the people around them were begining to stare.

"Kuro-puppy-" Fai started slowly, but it was the wrong move to make, and Fai figured that out when Kurogane slammed his hand forcefully against the nearest table, making Fai jump.

"Stop calling me those stupid ass names! It's fucking Kurogane! Got it!" (1)

Fai's face had paled at the onslaught of nasty words, and now he looked around the room and met the stares of curious and frightened onlookers. He spotted the children rushing towards them from across the room, with worried expressions on their faces. He turned his attention back to Kurogane, his eyes growing cold.

"Got it." he said in a low, cold voice, then he turned and walked across the room to the doors that lead to the back patio. He closed the doors behind him silently.

Kurogane felt terrible as soon as fai vanished from sight. Syaoran, Sakura, and Mokona had reached him, and were trying to figure out what had happened. But Kurogane only grunted at them, ignoring them until they went away. Sakura wanted to go to Fai, but Syaoran was able to convince her to give them both some time to cool off.

*(*)

Fai sighed as he leaned against the banister, staring up at the sky. It was a lovely white wooden patio, with ridicously plush chairs and a sofa to match. There was even a little bird bath that a tiny sparrow was splashing in. He whistled a little bit, and the sparrow looked up at him. He whistled again, a tiny tune, and the sparrow was silent a moment as it listened, and then it repeated it back. Fai smiled and held out a long and slender finger. The bird chirped and flew over, landing on it. Fai gently pet it with the other hand, whistling again. The bird whistled back.

Then, just because he could, Fai hovered off the ground a few feet, and the bird chirped excitedly. This was only the second time he had done this in a while, the first time being in the Hanshin republic, back when this journey had only just begun. Well, this part of the journey anyway. This whole journey had begun long ago. But for now, only he knew that.

Fai sighed again, his thoughts going to Kurogane. He'd known that the gruff man would be surprised, but he didn't think he'd be quite that angry. All he'd done was kiss him on the cheek; it couldn't have been that bad, could it? Fai had wanted to do so much more to the taller man, but he didn't have the courage. He had barely worked up the guts to only kiss his cheek.

Fai sighed for the third time, feeling dejected. He realized with a start that he was still hovering, so he lowered himself down, holding his hand out so that the bird could fly away.

Just as his feet touched the ground, the patio doors opened. He turned around, expecting to see Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, or even Kurogane. But to his surprise, it was none of his companions.

"Sakato-san?" he said in surprise. Sakato was one of the men who had helped them retrieve the feather, a tall and fit man with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Fai-san." he answered, grinning widely. The grin instantly let Fai know that something was about to go wrong, and he took a step back.

"What are you doing out here?" Fai asked, and the tallker man shrugged, taking a few steps closer. Fai forced himself not to take another step back, because if this was nothing then he didn't want to over react and look stupid.

"I saw you storm out, so I came to check on you." Sakato cocked his head to the side and asked worridly, "Did you and Kurogane-san get in a fight?"

Fai plastered on one of his award winning smiles and laughed, though he was still feeling hurt.

"Me and Kuro-sama fight all the time!" he said, but Sakato shook his head slowly, taking even more steps forward.

"This one seemed more serious."

It was, but Fai didn't think that needed mentioning. He shrugged and began to make his was across the patio and towards the doors. This was begining to get freaky, and Fai admitted to himself that he was getting scared.

"I should get back to the party." he said as he moved past Sakato. A second later, his arm was being held in a terrifyingly strong grip. He looked back, and stared at Sakato in wide-eyed shock.

"Sakato-san," he started, but he was interrupted when Sakato leaned over him, his eyes glazed with lust as he looked down at the beautiful figure below him.

"You know, your very beautiful, Fai-san. If I was Kurogane-san, I'd never treat you so harshly." He wrapped the arm not holding Fai's arm around his waist, forcing the two of them to touch. His hand drifted up the back of Fai's shirt.

That's when Fai decided to get serious. His eyes steeled and he ripped out of Sakato's grasp.

"That's enough." he said, and the two words sounded like an order. He turned again, walking as fast as he could without looking scared. Suddenly, a great weight hit him, and he crashed onto the wooden patio, gasping in a mixture of shock and pain.

"Get off!" he shouted, twisting and thrashing in the grip of his captor. Sakato chuckled, wrapping his arms around Fai's body, pinning his arms to his side. For a second, Fai considered using magic, but almost all his magic was attack magic, and he honestly didn't want to kill Sakato.

"Very beautiful." Sakato repeated quietly, his hands moving slightly to undue the button's of Fai's tux.

"Stop!" Fai screamed, his heart pounding in fear.

"Help!" he screamed, but the music inside drowned him out. Sakato chuckled again.

"Just relax. You'll enjoy it." he whispered in Fai's ear, and Fai clenched his teeth in disgust.

"Never in a million years." he spat, putting all the venom he could muster into his voice. Then he squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the cool air met his skin, signaling Sakato's sucsess in opening his shirt. He felt two hands press hard against his chest.

"K-Kurogane!" Fai screamed, "Help me!"

A closed fist hit him hard in the back of his head, and for a second everything went dark. Then vision came flooding back, but he was dizzy.

He was faintly aware of a hand working it's way down his body, slipping into his pants.

"No!" he whispered. "Please stop. Please!"

When begging did nothing, he could feel tears starting to drip down his face. He slammed his head back, smashing it into Sakato's nose. Sakato howled in pain, cursing loudly. The hand on Fai's chest flew up and wrapped itself around his neck. It tightened painfully, not quite cutting off his all his air, but inableing him from making noise, and causing him to have to struggle for breath.

"I'm gonna make it hurt now, bitch." Sakato growled, and all Fai could do was pray for help.

*(*)

Kurogane was still leaning in the same spot he had been when Fai left, still anfry, and still confused. He looked up and was surprised to see Syaoran and Sakura in the midsts of danching people. Sakura was pressed lightly against Syaoran's chest, her head resting on his shoulder. He had his hand lightly on her waist, and the other on her shoulder. They were both blushing lightly, but clearly happy. Kurogane couldn't help but admire the boy for having the courage to ask her to dance.

Suddenly Mokona came out of nowhere, and jumped up onto the table beside Kurogane, who looked down with annoyance.

"What do you want, damn manju bun? Can't you go bother someone else?

But instead of it's usual jokes and teases, Mokona just stared up at him, silent for a moment.

"Mokona thinks you should apologize to Fai."

Kurogane snorted and rolled his eyes. "Why should I be the one apologizing?"

Mokona said seriously, "Your the one who pushed Fai, and said mean things."

Kurogane growled. "He invaded my personal space!"

"He kissed you on the cheek." Mokona said simply, and Kurogane blanched at the creauture's fowardness. Even worse, the white annoyance had seen!

"And I didn't want it." Kurogane stated, crossing his arms over his chest. The smile on Mokona's face was both sad and teasing.

"Mokona thinks you did want it. Mokona also thinks you wanted it to be something more."

"Like hell!" Kurogane fumed.

"Fai and Kurogane whould me more honest to each other." Mokona stated, turning to point with it's tiny white paw. "Like Syaoran and Sakura."

Kurogane looked at the kids again, slowly dancing together, blushing, and happy, and in love. He sighed.

"Well, what should I do?" he asked, amazed at himself for asking the pork bun for advice. Mokona smiled and said, "Mokona thinks you should do what Syaoran did. Ask Fai to dance."

Kurogane made a noise of disbelief.

"I'm not doing that." he stated.

Mokona shrugged. "Kurogane should still apologize."

Kurogane was silent a moment, debating on what to do. Finally he muttered, "Damn idiots," and headed towards the patio doors Fai had disapeared through. Halfway across the room, it suddenly was silent as the song ended. That was the moment he heard Fai's voice.

"K-Kurogane! Help me!"

Kurogane froze. Had he really just heard that? No one else in the room seemed aware, still dancing in each other's arms. But something in his gut told him something was wrong, and that's when he darted towards the doors, pushing paast everyone in his way.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Syaoran running to join him, only aware that Kurogane knew something was wrong. Kurogane did not wait for him, throwing the doors open. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Fai was on his knees on the ground, and a man was behind him, one hand pressed against his bare chest, and the other tightened painfully around his neck. When Fai spotted Kurogane, his hand flew out towards him, silently pleading for help.

Kurogane didn't hesitate. His hand flew to hi sword as he moved towards the man holding Fai. He was hurting Fai. _His_ Fai. The man- who he recognized now as a man called Sakato- jumped up, realeasing Fai. Fai fell to the ground, gasping for more air.

Sakato backed up, and Kurogane moved forward. He would not get away with what he'd done. He rushed forward, pinning the man to the floor with the sword to his neck.

"Kurogane-san." Sakato said coldly up to him. "How quickly you run to his side after you treat him so harshly."

"Shut up." Kurogane growled, pushing the sword closer. Sakato's eyes widened, seeming to now understand that a very pissed off man had a sword to his neck.

Fai was pulling himself up onto his knees. At the doors he saw Syaoran looking on in shock. He met Fai's eyes for a moment, then turned and started to push back the crowding people. Fai was instantly gratefull to the young boy, because he didn't want anyone to see him like this. He suddenly heard a sharp gasp and he turned around. The tip of Kurogane's sword had made a cut on Sakato's neck. Fai quickly got to his feet and took the few steps needed to get to Kurogane.

"Kuro-sama." he said, totally forgetting the earlier fight as he grabbed onto Kurogane's sleeve and tugged it lightly to get his attention. When Kurogane didn't answer him, he tugged a little harder. "Kuro-sama."

"What?" Kurogane said lowly, not taking his eyes off the man below him.

"Don't kill him."

"Why not?" Kurogane growled, shocked that the mage wouldn't want this man dead after what he was about to do.

"Because then you'll weaken, and the children need you to stay nice and strong so you can protect them."

Kurogane wanted to tell Fai that he was the one who needed protecting most, not the brats. But either way it was the same, and he needed to stay strong to protect anyone. So, staring down at the figure below him, his eyes blazing, he growled, "Your lucky he stopped me. Now, you have five seconds to get as far away from us as possible, or I'll come after you anyway."

He pulled his sword away.

Sakato didn't waste a second. He jumped up and hurled himself over the banister, running faster then he'd ever run before. When he was gone, Kurogane turned to Fai.

"Are you okay?" he asked lowly, instinctevely grabbing Fai by the shoulders as he checked his body for injuries. His neck was bruising, and his tux was ripped at the knees and one shoulder. His hair was disheivled a bit, but he still smiled brightly.

"I'm fine, Kuro-pu."

It was a lie, and Kurogane knew it. He could see the slight fear in the blond man's eyes, and the growing horror as he comprehended what had almost just happened. He knew the reason Fai was shifting from foot to foot was to hide that fact that he was now shaking.

Kurogane looked toward the patio doors, where Syaoran was waiting for further instruction.

"Go back inside. Close the doors."

Syaoran nodded solemly. "Yes, Kurogane-san." he said, shutting the doors behind him as he left.

"Why did you send Syaoran-kun away?" Fai asked curiously.

"We need to talk." Kurogane said seriously, and Fai listened quietly.

"I'm sorry about earlier." the taller man said, his heart pounding oddly as he hoped that Fai would forgive him. Because the thought of Fai angry at him was upsetting. For a second, Fai was silent, his eyes wide in shock at the unexpected apology. Then he smiled a surprisingly real looking smile.

"I'm sorry too." he said, but in Kurogane's mind, he had nothing to apologize for. Both men were quiet for a second before Fai shivered as a gust of wind blew by. Thats when Kurogane noticed that Fai's shirt was still unbuttoned. He rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." he mumbled, and then he surprised himself by moving forward and taking the material in his hands, buttoning it up. Fai looked at him in shock.

"You'll catch a cold." Kurogane explained, his hands moving from the bottom button up. Fai was quiet as he worked. When he finished the top button, his eyes couldn't help but linger on the bruise forming around Fai's neck. It was begining to get darker, contrasting with Fai's pale skin.

Fai noticed his stare, and he felt oddly embarrassed, so he looked at the ground.

"Does it hurt?" Kurogane asked softly, his hand rising to gently touch Fai's soft sking.

"A little." Fai answered. "It hurts to swallow, and if I take a deep breath like this," he took a breath for example, "something kinda rattles. Other then that, I'm okay."

Kurogane listened with growing anger. How could anyone do such a thing to Fai? Fai noticed the anger with surprise. Why was Kurogane worried about him? It hadn't been that bad, had it?

The memory came flooding back to him like water breaking through the dam. He remembered the disgust he felt when Sakato told him he'd enjoy it, he remembered the pain as Sakato's hand slowly closed around his windpipe. (2) He vividly remembered the fear as he begged the other man to stop, as he called for Kurogane.

But most of all, he remembered the helplessness he felt, the knowledge of no matter how hard he kicked and thrashed, this was going to happen and he could do nothing to stop it.

He gulped, his body stiffening as he tried to stop the oncoming tears. Crying would do him no good now, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. He saw Kurogane look at him in shock, and he tried to wipe the tears away.

"S-sorry." he said, trying to blow it off with a laugh. "What am I doing?" (3)

He yelped in surprise when Kurogane's arms suddenly wrapped around him and hugged him tightliy. He was frozen for a second, not sure what to do.

Kurogane felt Fai suddenly relax into his touch, letting him feel the shakes that still swept through his lithe body. In response, Kurogane held him tighter, and the ninja could feel release a few quite sobs. Kurogane swore to himself at that moment that he would protect the man in his arms, even if he grew to hate him. (4)

From inside the building, another slow song began. That's when Kurogane remembered Mokona's words, Syaoran's actions. Just thinking about it made Kurogane blush, but he quickly wiped it away, wanting to seem confident when he spoke. He cleared his throat.

Fai pulled away, looking up at Kurogane.

Kurogane held out one hand, and Fai looked at it curiously, then back to Kurogane, then back to the hand.

"Would you like to dance?" Kurogane finally asked, and Fai's eyes finally settled as he looked up at Kurogane.

"Kuro-sama." he said in a breathy disbelief kind of tone. (5) His eyes were sparkling in wonder as he took the hand offered to him. Kurogane smiled and mirrored Syaoran's earlier actions as he pulled Fai closer.

Fai felt the fear leave his body as he rested his head on Kurogane's shoulder. He suddenly wished this night would never end. Who knew Kurogane was so warm? Fai breathed in his presence as they began to sway softly to the song. He wasn't aare of Syaoran and Sakura peeking out at them. Worried, the young brunettes had come to check on their "parents", only to be greeted by a surprising sight. Well, not too surprising. The princess and her knight looked at each other, and Sakura giggled softly. Syaoran felt a little embarrased spying, but it was such an odd sight that he could look away. (6)

Kurogane rested his head on Fai's. He was glad he had done this. Fai was very warm, and he could also feel the shakes vanishing from Fai's body. There was suddenly no doubt in his mind that he loved Fai. The air blew softly around them, and he could vaguely hear a bird whistling a beautiful tune. It all felt like it was meant for them, the wind, this night, maybe the entire journey.

He stopped their movement and gently took Fai's face in his hands, lifting it to meet his gaze. Fai stared back, his heart picking up pace. Was Kurogane really going to do what he thought he was?

He was.

Their lips met, and Fai closed his eyes, his hands lightly holding Kurogane's shirt. He felt like he was flying. So did Kurogane. But they pulled apart quickly when a loud thud interupted them.

They looked at the doors, where Sakura had her hands over her mouth, and Syaoran was scrambling off the floor, where he had falled from shock.

"Oh-uh-p-please ex-excuse us, we're...uh...v-very sorry." he sputtered, and Sakura nodded her head frantically beside him.

Fai's face flamed red in embarrassment, and Kurogane snarled.

"Why you little brats!" he growled, and he began to march towards them. Their faces flushed in growing fear. Kurogane felt horribly embarrassed. What had they seen?

Syaoran was still sputtering apologies.

"...sorry, Kurogane-san!" he was saying, his hands up in submission. When Kurogane kept coming, he gulped. Correctly assuming he'd take the blunt of Kurogane's anger, Syaoran finally dashed off, Kurogane chasing behind the young boy as he tried to grab him by the shirt. But Syaoran was quicker, and he constantly managed to keep just out of reach, ducking and dodging.

Fai was impressed. Maybe he'd taught the boy a thing or two after all. Sakura was trying to calm them down, in obvious distress.

And Mokona watched from where it had been hiding all along, smiling.

Maybe it would call the Black Mokona.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, funny ending! I love funny endings. Man, this took forever to write. *wipes sweat away* It was so much longer then I expected.<strong>

**Now for my notes.**

**1) I just wanted to point out, I seem to always put the "Got it" thing in between Kurogane and Fai. Except in my other story, it was comforting.**

**2) I myself, personally know how much it hurts to be choked. And how scary it is. I was 12 the first time and that was scary because my attacker was alot bigger. The second time, was last May, and that was scary too, because my attacker came back two more times. *hugs Fai* I'm sorry!**

**3) Why do anime guys always say this when they cry? It's like, "Silly boy, your crying!" Just wanted to try it myself.**

**4) Doumeki!**

**5) Ah, I finally got to the part I saw in my dream. That's right, this whole thing was inspired by a ten second clip I saw in a dream.**

**6) Peepers!**


End file.
